The invention relates to carbonating apparatus wherein a liquid is carbonated and delivered to a mixing valve wherein the carbonated liquid and a syrup are mixed and dispensed as a carbonated beverage. In particular, the invention relates to a pressure regulated carbonating apparatus which includes a safety pressure regulating valve subassembly to insure that the carbonated liquid is not dispensed in an overpressurized form. Other improvements to carbonating apparatus are also disclosed and the subject of this invention.
Heretofore, it has been known to supply carbonating apparatus such as that disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,452 wherein a liquid such as water is carbonated and delivered to a beverage mixing and dispensing valve. Pressurized carbonating gas is delivered through a restricted passage during a non-dispensing mode to maintain a pressurized head in the carbonator tank. The pressurized gas is delivered through an unrestricted passage during beverage dispensing such that the gas pressure forces the carbonated water from the carbonator. However, the problem exists of an occurrence of too high a pressure being exerted during dispensing operations and a resulting burst of liquid from the dispensing valve when opened. The use of complicated pressure regulator valve external of the apparatus necessitates additional equipment and is prone to malfunction.